nerdistwritersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of guests
@midnight: Thomas Lennon NWP151 ''11.22.63: Bridget Carpenter NWP246 '''30 for 30 (ESPN):' Aaron Cohen NWP233 $#*! My Dad Says: Justin Halpern and Patrick Schumacker NWP125; Patrick Schumacker NWP211 12 Monkeys: Terry Matalas and Travis Fickett NWP131 24: David Fury NWP2, NWP19, NWP183; Brannon Braga NWP198 2 Broke Girls: Greg Malins NWP95 30 Rock: '''Tami Sagher NWP31; Dave Finkel NWP107; Kay Cannon NWP202 '''3rd Rock from the Sun: Bob Kushell NWP4 90210: Rebecca Sinclair NWP95 A Better You: Matt Walsh NWP134 A to Z: Ben Queen NWP169 About a Boy: '''Jason Katims NWP152; Sarah Watson NWP207 '''Adventure Time: Tim McKeon NWP48; Pendleton Ward and Kent Osborne NWP65 Agent Carter: '''Michele Fazekas and Tara Butters NWP160; Jose Molina NWP207, NWP237; Chris Dingess NWP223 '''Agent X: Jesse Alexander NWP207 Agents of SHIELD: Clark Gregg NWP132; Drew Z. Greenberg NWP183 Aim High (web series): '''Heath Corson NWP73 '''Alcatraz: Leigh Dana Jackson NWP25 Alias: Erica Messer NWP165 All About Us: Chad Hodge NWP193 All in The Family: Norman Lear NWP221 Ally McBeal: Roberto Benabib NWP229 Almost Human: Naren Shankar NWP139 Alphas: Robert Hewitt Wolfe NWP29 American Dad: Chris McKenna NWP22 American Crime Story: The People v. O.J. Simpson: Scott Alexander & Larry Karaszewski NWP254 American Horror Story: Tim Minear NWP13, NWP71; Jennifer Salt and Jessica Sharzer NWP71 American Horror Story: Coven: Douglas Petrie NWP131 American Odyssey: Peter Horton NWP186 American Reunion (movie): '''John Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg NWP35 '''Andromeda: Ashley E. Miller NWP207 Andy Barker, PI: Jonathan Groff NWP135, NWP250 Andy Richter Controls the Universe: Victor Fresco NWP61, Tim Doyle NWP112 Angel: Steven S. DeKnight NWP13; Ben Edlund NWP8; David Fury NWP2, NWP19; Tim Minear NWP13; Jose Molina NWP21; David Greenwalt, Marti Noxon, David Fury, Jane Espenson, Steven DeKnight, Drew Goddard, Elizabeth Craft NWP183 Another Period: Riki Lindhome NWP211 Archer: Matt Thompson, Casey Willis, and Adam Reed - NWP179 Arrested Development: Ben Wexler NWP187 Arrow: Moira Kirland NWP131; Drew Z. Greenberg NWP183; Marc Guggenheim NWP222; Jake Coburn NWP233 Ash vs. the Evil Dead: Noelle Valdivia NWP223 ATM: Chris Sparling NWP196 Attack of the Show!: Blair Butler NWP63 Avatar: The Last Airbender (animated series): Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino NWP154 Avatar 2 (movie): Josh Friedman NWP121, NWP171 Awake: Kyle Killen NWP22, NWP47, NWP53, NWP105, NWP155, NWP156; Davey Holmes NWP103 Awkward: Lauren Iungerich NWP58 Bachelorette: Leslye Headland NWP75 Backstrom: Andrew Miller NWP235 Band of Brothers: Graham Yost NWP41, NWP92 Banshee: Jonathan Tropper NWP181 Bates Motel: Carlton Cuse NWP93, NWP100, NWP148, NWP239; Kerry Ehrin NWP149, NWP152, NWP188; Liz Tigelaar NWP156; Kerry Ehrin and Freddie Highmore NWP180 Batman Begins (movie): '''David Goyer NWP238 '''Batman Beyond (comic): Adam Beechen NWP73, NWP220 Battlestar Galactica: Jane Espenson NWP1, NWP7, NWP49, NWP50, NWP110; Michael Taylor NWP9; Bradley Thompson and David Weddle NWP16 Beautiful People: Michael Rauch NWP112 Being Human '''US:' Anna Fricke NWP243 '''Beer Fest (film):' Kevin Heffernan & Steve Lemme NWP99 Beeswax (film): Andrew Bujalski NWP52 Being Human: '''Jeremy Carver NWP18 '''Ben & Kate: Neil Goldman NWP40; Laura Valdivia NWP222 Ben 10: Steven T. Seagle, Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey & Joe Kelly NWP66 Benched: Michaela Watkins and Damon Jones NWP166 Best Week Ever: Caissie St. Onge NWP62 Better off Ted: Victor Fresco NWP61, Tim Doyle NWP112 Between Two Ferns (web short): Scott Aukerman and Neil Campbell NWP101 Big Fish (movie): John August NWP136 Big Thunder (pilot): Jason Fuchs NWP87 Billions: Brian Koppelman NWP233 Bizarro (comic): Heath Corson NWP185, NWP233 Black-ish: Kenya Barris & Jonathan Groff NWP250 Black Sails: Jonathan Steinberg, Robert Levine & Dan Shotz NWP241 Blade (movie): David Goyer NWP238 Boardwalk Empire: Terence Winter NWP150 Bob's Burgers: Kit Boss NWP223 BoJack Horseman: Raphael Bob-Waksberg & Lisa Hanawalt NWP167 Boomtown: Graham Yost NWP41, NWP92 Bones: Hart Hanson NWP21; NWP120 Bored to Death: Donick Cary NWP77 Born and Bred: Chris Chibnall NWP162 Boss: Angelina Burnett NWP8 Boston Public: Kerry Ehrin NWP180 Boy Meets World: Michael Jacobs NWP111, NWP251 Breaking Bad: Gennifer Hutchinson NWP9, NWP54; Peter Gould NWP10; Vince Gilligan NWP28, NWP30, NWP54, NWP89, NWP100; Sam Catlin NWP54; George Mastras NWP54; Thomas Schnauz NWP54; Moira Walley-Beckett NWP54; Gordon Smith NWP54; Mark Johnson NWP251 Breaking In: Adam F. Goldberg NWP85 Breakout Kings: Michael Gilvary NWP83 Broadcast News (movie): James L. Brooks NWP210 Broadchurch: Chris Chibnall NWP162 Bruce Almighty (movie): Mark O'Keefe NWP95 Buffy: Steven S. DeKnight NWP13; David Fury NWP2, NWP19, David Greenberg NWP1; Marti Noxon NWP26, NWP229; Douglas Petrie NWP5, NWP37, NWP131; Jane Espenson NWP37, NWP49, NWP50, NWP110; Rebecca Sinclair NWP95; David Greenwalt, Marti Noxon, David Fury, Jane Espenson, Tracey Forbes, Steven DeKnight, Drew Z. Greenberg, and Drew Goddard NWP183 Bunheads: Amy Sherman-Palladino NWP212; Amy Sherman-Palladino, Sutton Foster, Kelly Bishop & Stacey Oristano NWP215 Buried: Chris Sparling NWP196 Burn Notice: Matt Nix NWP6, NWP197, NWP199 Burt Wonderstone (movie): Jonathan Goldstein NWP127 Californication: Gina Fattore NWP243 Cam Girls (web-series): Joelle Garfinkel, David Slack, and Kate Bond NWP195 Caprica: Jane Espenson NWP1, NWP7, NWP37; Alessandra Torresani NWP7; Remi Aubuchon NWP110 Captain America (comic): Ed Brubaker NWP57 Captain America: Winter Soldier (movie): Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely NWP137 Carnivale: Dawn Prestwich and Nicole Yorkin NWP130 Castle: Charles Murray NWP22; Andrew W. Marlowe and Terri Miller NWP39; Moira Kirland NWP131; Gabrielle Stanton NWP207; Mark A. Altman NWP207 Casual: Jason Reitman, Zander Lehmann, Helen Estabrook, Liz Tigelaar, and Tommy Dewey NWP227 Ceremony (movie): '''Max Winkler NWP80 '''Charles in Charge: Michael Jacobs NWP111 Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (movie): Freddie Highmore NWP180 Charlie's Angels: Douglas Petrie NWP37; Javier Grillo-Marxuatch NWP45 Charmed: Nell Scovell NWP174 Cheers: Phoef Sutton NWP12; Ken Levine NWP36 Chelsea Lately: '''Jen Kirkman NWP15 '''Chicago Cold: Shawn Ryan NWP43 Chicago Fire: Michael Gilvary NWP84 Children of Tendu (podcast): Jose Molina NWP237 Childrens Hospital: Rob Corddry, Paul Scheer, Jon Stern, Curtis Gwinn, David Wain, Ken Marino, Erica Oyama, Rob Huebel NWP27; Paul Scheer and Rob Schrab NWP107 Choke (movie): Clark Gregg NWP132 Chuck: '''Zev Borow NWP225 '''Class of 3000: Meghan McCarthy NWP48 Clone: Adam Chase NWP177 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (movie): Jonathan Goldstein NWP127 Coach: Nell Scovell NWP174 Cold Case: Meredith Stiehm NWP16; Greg Plageman NWP140 Colony: Carlton Cuse, Ryan Condal, Josh Holloway NWP239 Comedy Bang! Bang!: Scott Aukerman and Neil Campbell NWP101; Paul F. Tompkins NWP102 Community: Emily Cutler NWP2; Megan Ganz NWP13; Dan Harmon NWP3, NWP22, NWP107, NWP245, NWP251; Chris McKenna NWP22; Neil Goldman NWP40; Andy Bobrow NWP80, NWP252; Adam F. Goldberg NWP85; Dan Harmon and Chris McKenna, NWP125; Craig Cackowski NWP142; Ben Wexler NWP187 Complications: Matt Nix NWP197; Matt Nix, Michael Horowitz, Jessica Szohr and Beth Riesgraf NWP199 Computer Chess (film): Andrew Bujalski NWP52 Conan: Brian Stack NWP15 Constantine: David Goyer NWP238 Containment: Julie Plec NWP243, NWP253 Cougar Town: Bill Lawrence NWP36; Kevin Biegel NWP47, NWP109, NWP112; Jessica Goldstein and Chrissy Pietrosh NWP94; Jessica Goldstein NWP123 Cracked: Tracey Forbes NWP183 Crazy Ex-Girlfriend: Aline Brosh McKenna NWP228 Criminal (comic): Ed Brubaker NWP57 Criminal Minds: Charles Murray NWP22; Erica Messer NWP49, NWP165; Jeff Davis NWP50; Janine Sherman Barrois NWP225 Crossbones: Neil Cross NWP203 CSI: Douglas Petrie NWP5; Naren Shankar NWP16, NWP139; Sarah Goldfinger NWP21; Liz Vassey NWP132 Dallas: Kim Shumway NWP169 Daredevil: Steven DeKnight and Drew Goddard NWP183 Dark Angel: Chic Eglee NWP44; Rene Echevarria NWP139 Darkwing Duck: Tad Stones NWP211 Da Vinci's Demons: David Goyer NWP238 Dawson's Creek: '''Rina Mimoun NWP163; Kevin Williamson, Jenny Bicks, Paul Stupin, Rob Thomas, Gina Fattore and Anna Fricke - NWP243; Kevin Williamson NWP253 '''Dead Like Me: Bridget Carpenter NWP10; Bryan Fuller NWP129 Dead Pilots Society (podcast): Andrew Reich NWP234 Deadpool (comic): '''Gerry Duggan NWP63 '''Deadwood: Zack Whedon NWP18 Desperate Housewives: Jeff Greenstein NWP2, NWP7, NWP28 Dig: Jesse Peyronel NWP233 Dilbert: Joe Port and Joe Wiseman NWP78 Dirty Sexy Money: Peter Horton NWP186 Do No Harm: Aaron Ginsburg NWP68; Judalina Neira and Wade McIntyre NWP138; Wade McIntyre Comics 14 Doctor Who: Chris Chibnall NWP162; Neil Cross NWP203 Dog Bites Man: Matt Walsh NWP134 Dollhouse: Liz Craft & Sarah Fain NWP23; Michele Fazekas and Tara Butters NWP160; Steven DeKnight and Elizabeth Craft NWP183 Dr. Horrible: Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon NWP31 Dracula: Jesse Peyronel NWP233 Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist: Jonathan Katz and Tom Snyder NWP55 Dracula: Cole Haddon NWP130 Dream On: Marta Kauffman NWP206 Drop Dead Diva: Josh Berman NWP25 Drunk History: Jeremy Konner NWP106; Craig Cackowski NWP142; Mark Gagliardi Comics 78 Eagleheart: Michael Koman, Andrew Weinberg & Jason Woliner NWP34 Ed Wood: Scott Alexander & Larry Karaszewski NWP254 Elementary: Cathryn Humphris NWP121; Rob Doherty NWP135, NWP228 Empire: Ilene Chaiken NWP178 Enlisted: Kevin Biegel, Mike Royce, Geoff Stults, Chris Lowell, Parker Young & Angelina Cabral NWP109; Kevin Biegel and Mike Royce NWP112 ER: Neal Baer NWP151; Thomas Schlamme NWP224; Janine Sherman Barrois NWP225 Eureka: Amy Berg NWP8, NWP43 Everwood: Rina Mimoun NWP163 Everybody Loves Raymond: Mike Royce NWP112; Phil Rosenthal NWP200, NWP221, NWP210 (moderator); Mike Scully NWP250 Extant: Mickey Fisher NWP201, NWP211, NWP249 Eye Candy: Emmy Grinwis NWP126 Falling Skies: Bradley Thompson and David Weddle NWP16 Family Guy: Elaine Ko NWP69 Fargo: Noah Hawley, Warren Littlefield, Allison Tolman and Keith Carradine NWP145; Noah Hawley NWP152, NWP200, NWP217, NWP249 Fatale (comic): Ed Brubaker NWP57 Femme Fatales: Mark A. Altman NWP207 Fifty Shades of Grey (movie): Kelly Marcel NWP118 Firefly: Tim Minear NWP13; Jose Molina NWP21, NWP50, NWP207; Ben Edlund NWP50; Jane Espenson and Drew Z. Greenberg NWP183 Fish Hooks: Tim McKeon NWP48 Flapjack: Kent Osborne NWP65 Flashforward: '''David Goyer NWP238 '''Flight of the Conchords: Iain Morris NWP60 Frankenweenie (movie): John August NWP136 Fraser: Ken Levine NWP36 Freaks and Geeks: Jenni Konner NWP170 Free Agents: '''John Enbom NWP11 '''Free Ride: '''Rob Roy Thomas NWP12 '''Friday Night Lights: Kerry Ehrin, Bridget Carpenter NWP10; David Hudgins NWP51, NWP53, NWP58, NWP143; Scott Porter and Matt Lauria NWP113; Kerry Ehrin NWP180 Friends: Jeff Greenstein NWP2, NWP7; Alexa Junge NWP5, NWP42; Greg Malins NWP95; Jeff Greenstein, Jeff Strauss, Alexa Junge and Adam Chase NWP177; Marta Kauffman NWP206 Fringe: David Fury NWP2, NWP19, NWP183; Zack Whedon NWP18; Ashley E. Miller NWP207; Lilla Zuckerman & Nora Zuckerman NWP250 Frisky Dingo: Matt Thompson, Casey Willis, and Adam Reed - NWP179 From Dusk Till Dawn: Carlos Coto NWP128 From the Earth to the Moon: Graham Yost NWP41, NWP92 Funny Ha Ha (film): '''Andrew Bujalski NWP52 '''Galavant: Kristin Newman NWP247 Gambit (comic): James Asmus NWP63 Garfunkel & Oates: Riki Lindhome NWP211 Generator Rex: Steven T. Seagle, Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, and Joe Kelly NWP66 Ghost Ghirls: Amanda Lund, Maria Blasucci & Jeremy Konner NWP106 Gilmore Girls: JJ Philbin NWP93; Rebecca Sinclair NWP95; Jennie Snyder Urman NWP192; Amy Sherman-Palladino NWP212; Gina Fattore NWP243 Girl Meets World: '''Michael Jacobs NWP111, NWP251 '''Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce: Marti Noxon NWP183, NWP229 Girls: Jenni Konner NWP170 Glee: Marti Noxon NWP26 Glenn Martin DDS: Sivert Glarum and Michael Jamin NWP230 Go (movie): John August NWP136 Good Times: Norman Lear NWP221 Gossip Girl: Bob Levy NWP51; Leila Gerstein NWP172; Jessica Szohr NWP199; Jake Coburn NWP233 Gotham: '''Ben Edlund NWP211 '''Grace & Frankie: Alexa Junge NWP177; Marta Kauffman NWP206 Graceland: Jeff Eastin NWP61, Joe Henderson NWP125 Gracepoint: Chris Chibnall NWP162 Gravity Falls: Alex Hirsch NWP103 Green Lantern (film): Michael Green NWP5 Grey's Anatomy: Dan Bucatinsky NWP132; Peter Horton NWP186 Grimm: Naren Shankar NWP16; Sarah Goldfinger NWP21; Richard Hatem NWP36, NWP50, NWP110; David Greenwalt NWP183 Guardians of the Galaxy (animated): '''Steve Melching NWP207 '''Guys with Kids: Charlie Grandy and Amy Ozols NWP60 Halfway Home: Damon Jones NWP166 Halt and Catch Fire: Chris Cantwell and Chris Rogers NWP209 Hand of God: Jeff King Comics 73 Handy Mandy: Fred Stoller NWP60 Hannibal: Bryan Fuller NWP129, NWP200, NWP217; Jesse Alexander NWP207 Happy Endings: Jonathan Groff NWP135 Harold and Kumar (movies): John Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg NWP35 Hart of Dixie: Wilson Bethel NWP113; Leila Gerstein NWP172 Haven: Gabrielle Stanton NWP207; Lilla Zuckerman & Nora Zuckerman NWP250 Hawaii Five-O: Michele Fazekas and Tara Butters NWP160 HBO Sports: Aaron Cohen NWP233 HEART (comic): Blair Butler NWP63 Helix: Steven Maeda NWP135; Javier Grillo-Marxuach NWP139, NWP207 Hellraiser (comic): Mark Miller NWP191 Hench (comic): Adam Beechen NWP73, NWP220 Hercules: The Thracian Wars (movie): Ryan Condal NWP84, NWP239 Heroes: Michael Green NWP5; Jesse Alexander NWP207 Homeland: Howard Gordon NWP91 Hook Ups: Hardy Janson and Evan Miller NWP53 Hope & Faith: Jennie Snyder Urman NWP192 Horrible Bosses (movie): John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein NWP127 Hot and Bothered: Laura Valdivia NWP222 House of Cards: Beau Willimon NWP188, NWP249 How I Met Your Mother: Tami Sagher NWP31; Greg Malins NWP95; Gloria Calderon Kellett NWP225 Human Target: Stephen Scaia NWP77; Robert Levine NWP241 Hung: Dmitry Lipkin NWP110, NWP112 Husbands (web-series and comic): Brad "Cheeks" Bell; Jane Espenson; Jeff Greenstein; Sean Hemeon; Alessandra Torresani NWP7; Jane Espenson NWP37, NWP49, NWP50, NWP183; Jeff Greenstein NWP58; Jane Espenson, Brad "Cheeks" Bell & Sean Hemeon NWP82 I Am Legend (movie): '''Mark Protosevich NWP117 '''Ice Age: Continental Drift (movie): '''Jason Fuchs NWP87 '''Identity Thief (movie): Craig Mazin NWP136 In Living Color: Marlon Wayans NWP70 Incredible Hulk (comic): '''Peter David NWP64 '''Intelligence: Aaron Ginsburg NWP120, NWP171; Heidi Cole McAdams and Wade McIntyre NWP138; Wade McIntyre Comics 14; Josh Holloway NWP239 Interstellar (movie): Jonathan Nolan NWP140 Into the Badlands: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar NWP233 Invincible: Robert Kirkman NWP71 iZombie: Deirdre Mangan NWP169; Diane Ruggiero NWP184, NWP189; Patrick Schumacker NWP211; Kit Boss NWP223; Gloria Calderon Kellett NWP225; Rob Thomas NWP243 Jack & Jill: Rina Mimoun NWP163 Jane the Virgin: Jennie Snyder Urman NWP192; David Rosenthal NWP228 Jaws (movie): Carl Gottlieb NWP102 Jericho: Stephen Scaia NWP77; Robert Levine NWP241 Juno (movie): Jason Reitman NWP227 Just Shoot Me: Joe Port and Joe Wiseman NWP78; Kell Cahoon NWP118; Sivert Glarum and Michael Jamin NWP230 Justice: Lauren Hissrich NWP61 Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (comic/movie): Heath Corson NWP185, NWP220 Justified: Ryan Farley NWP9; Gary Lennon NWP4; Taylor Elmore NWP83; Graham Yost NWP92, NWP217; Graham Yost, Dave Andron, Fred Golan, Jon Avnett & Nick Searcy NWP213 KC Undercover: Corinne Marshall NWP222 Key and Peele: Keegan-Michael Key; Jordan Peele; Ian Roberts; Rebecca Drysdale; Colton Dunn; Charlie Sanders; Rich Talarico; Alex Rubens NWP56; Ian Roberts and Jay Martel NWP90 King of the Hill: Greg Daniels NWP94, NWP100 Kings: Michael Green NWP5 Kroll Show: Nick Kroll; Jonathan Krisel & John Levenstein NWP81 Last Man Standing: Tim Doyle NWP107, NWP112 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon: Amy Ozols NWP60 Law & Order: Davey Holmes NWP103 Law and Order: SVU: '''Paul Grellong NWP33; Neal Baer NWP151; Michele Fazekas and Tara Butters NWP160 '''Law and Order: UK: '''Chris Chibnall NWP162 '''Legends of Tomorrow: Marc Guggenheim NWP222 Leverage: John Rogers NWP18; Beth Riesgraf NWP199 L'il Bush: Opus Moreschi NWP115 Life As We Know It: Leila Gerstein NWP172 Life on Mars: Chris Chibnall NWP162 Life Unexpected: Liz Tigelaar NWP29, NWP47, NWP49, NWP105, NWP156, NWP227 Limitless: Craig Sweeny NWP228 Lipstick Jungle: Dan Bucatinsky NWP112 Lone Star: Kyle Killen NWP22, NWP47, NWP53, NWP105, NWP155, NWP156 Lost: David Fury NWP2, NWP19; Damon Lindelof NWP1, NWP32, NWP223; Javier Grillo-Marxuach NWP3, NWP45, NWP207; Carlton Cuse NWP93, NWP100, NWP148, NWP239; Steven Maeda NWP135; David Fury and Drew Goddard NWP183; Jesse Alexander NWP207; Josh Holloway NWP239 Love Monkey: Michael Rauch NWP51, NWP112 Lumberjanes: Will Widger NWP229 Luther: Neil Cross NWP203 MacGruber: Will Forte NWP252 Mad: Kevin Shinick NWP69 Mad Men: Cathryn Humphris NWP2, NWP67; Erin Levy NWP1, NWP59; Matthew Weiner, Andre Jacquemetton & Maria Jacquemetton NWP59 Malcolm in the Middle: Andy Bobrow NWP80 Man of Steel (movie): David Goyer NWP238 Manhattan: '''Sam Shaw NWP161; Noelle Valdivia NWP223; Sam Shaw and Thomas Schlamme NWP224 '''Maron: Sivert Glarum and Michael Jamin NWP230 Married: John Hodgman NWP173; Andrew Gurland, Nat Faxon, Judy Greer, Brett Gelman and Sarah Burns NWP205 MASH: Ken Levine NWP36 Masters of Sex: Michelle Ashford NWP128; Sam Shaw NWP161 Matador: Evan Bleiweiss NWP222 Maude: Norman Lear NWP221 Medium: Rene Echevarria NWP139; Michael Narducci NWP207 Meet the Parents (movie): John Hamburg NWP128 Memphis Beat: Angelina Burnett NWP8 Men in Trees: Jennie Snyder Urman NWP192; Jenny Bicks NWP243 Men of a Certain Age: Mike Royce NWP109, NWP112; Mike Royce and Ray Romano NWP149 MI-5 / Spooks: Neil Cross NWP203 Mind Games: Kyle Killen NWP105 Miracles: Richard Hatem NWP50 Mistresses: Rina Mimoun NWP163 Mob Doctor: Cathryn Humphris NWP67 Modern Family: Steve Levitan NWP11, NWP221; Danny Zuker NWP26; Elaine Ko NWP69 Mom: Jeff Greenstein NWP121, NWP229; Adam Chase NWP177 Money Never Sleeps: Allan Loeb NWP12 Mr. Show: Bob Odenkirk NWP15 Murphy Brown: Nell Scovell NWP174 Mutual Appreciation (film): Andrew Bujalski NWP52 My Generation: Noah Hawley NWP145 My Little Pony: Meghan McCarthy NWP48 My Mother the Car: James L. Brooks NWP210 My Name Is Earl: '''Jessica Goldstein and Chrissy Pietrosh NWP94 '''My So-Called Life: Winnie Holzman NWP33, NWP110; Devon Gummersall NWP113 My Two Dads: Michael Jacobs NWP111 Nash Bridges: Carlton Cuse NWP100, NWP148 Nashville: Liz Tigelaar NWP49, NWP156; Callie Khouri NWP88 NCIS: Nell Scovell NWP174 Necessary Roughness: Mark A. Altman NWP207 New Amsterdam: Allan Loeb NWP12 New Girl: Liz Meriwether NWP23, NWP100; Max Winkler NWP80; Liz Meriwether, Brett Baer & Dave Finkel NWP86; JJ Philbin NWP93; Dave Finkel NWP107 Newhart: Nell Scovell NWP174 NewsRadio: Mark O'Keefe NWP95; Kell Cahoon NWP118 Next Caller: Stephen Falk NWP62 Night at the Museum (movie): Thomas Lennon NWP151 Nikita: Craig Silverstein NWP26; Terry Matalas and Travis Fickett NWP131 No Ordinary Family: Leigh Dana Jackson NWP25 Not My Bag (graphic novel): Sina Grace NWP63 Notorious: Cheo Hodari Coker NWP43 NTSF:SD:SUV: '''Paul Scheer NWP107 '''Numb3rs: Nicholas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton NWP83; Cheryl Heuton NWP211 NYPD Blue: Greg Plageman NWP140, NWP159 Ocean's Thirteen (movie): Brian Koppelman NWP233 Once and Again: Alexa Junge NWP177 Once Upon a Time: '''Eddy Kitsis and Adam Horowitz NWP17, NWP108; Jane Espenson NWP37, NWP49, NWP50, NWP110, NWP183 '''One Day at a Time: Norman Lear NWP221 One Tree Hill: Mark Schwahn NWP47 Orange is the New Black: Udo Azuba NWP188 Orphan Black: Graeme Manson and John Fawcett NWP146; Graeme Manson and Kristian Brunn NWP208; Graeme Manson NWP249 Out of Jimmy's Head: Adam Pava NWP191 Outsiders: Peter Mattei NWP242 Pan Am: Steven Maeda NWP135 Parenthood: Sarah Watson NWP4, NWP207; David Hudgins NWP53, NWP58 Parks and Recreation: Alan Yang NWP9; Harris Wittels NWP13; Norm Hiscock NWP14; Aisha Muharrar NWP40; Michael Schur NWP93; Greg Daniels NWP94, NWP100; Mike Scully NWP250 Partners: Jeff Greenstein NWP58; Jeff Greenstein and Jeff Strauss NWP177 Party Down: John Enbom NWP11 Party of Five: Chris Keyser NWP105; Erica Messer NWP165 Pawn Sacrifice (movie): Steven Knight NWP219 Peaky Blinders: Steven Knight NWP219 Person of Interest: David Slack NWP14; Amy Berg NWP43; Jonathan Nolan and Greg Plageman NWP140; Jonathan Nolan, Greg Plageman, Lucas O'Connor, Erik Mountain, Ashley Gable, and Andy Callahan NWP159 Phineas & Ferb: '''Swampy Marsh and Dan Povenmire NWP48 ''Plan B'': Jonathan Tropper NWP181 '''Powers: Chic Eglee NWP44; Ben Edlund NWP211 Prague: '''Arthur Phillips NWP98 '''Prison Break: Nick Santora NWP168 Prisoner of Trebekistan: Bob Harris NWP79 Private Practice: Emily Halpern NWP80 Privileged: Rina Mimoun NWP163 Proof: The Science of Booze: Adam Rogers NWP147, Comics 85 Psych: Kell Cahoon NWP118 Pushing Daisies: Douglas Petrie NWP37; Davey Holmes NWP103; Bryan Fuller NWP129, NWP200 Quantico: Jake Coburn NWP233 Quick Draw: Nancy Hower and John Lehr NWP157 Raising Hope: Lucas Neff NWP113 Reaper: Jenny Wade Comics 15 Rectify: Mark Johnson NWP156, NWP251 Red Band Society: Rina Mimoun NWP163 Red Road: Bridget Carpenter NWP246 Reno 911: Thomas Lennon NWP151 Rescue Me: Peter Tolan NWP6 Revenge: Liz Tigelaar NWP49; Nick Wechsler NWP113, NWP188 Reverse Parthenogenesis (short film): '''Javier Grillo-Marxautch NWP45 '''Review: Andy Daly, Andy Blitz and Jeffrey Blitz NWP133; Andy Daly NWP149, NWP152 Revolution: Paul Grellong NWP123 Rick and Morty: Dan Harmon, Justin Roiland, and Ryan Ridley NWP245 Ringer: Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyder NWP17; Cathryn Humphris NWP67 River: Abi Morgan NWP232 Robot Chicken: Kevin Shinick NWP69; Matt Senreich, Eric Towner, and John Harvatine NWP182 Rosewood: Evan Bleiweiss NWP222 Rosie O'Donnell: Caissie St. Onge NWP62 Roswell: Nick Wechsler NWP113 Royal Pains: Michael Rauch and Andrew Lenchewski NWP112 Rubicon: Zack Whedon NWP18; Eliza Clark NWP31 Runaway: Chad Hodge NWP193 Sabrina, the Teenage Witch: Nell Scovell NWP174, NWP237 Salem: Brannon Braga NWP198 Sanford and Son: Norman Lear NWP221 Sarah Connor Chronicles: Josh Friedman NWP5, NWP28, NWP42, NWP58, NWP67, NWP171, NWP229; Ashley Miller Comics 16, Comics 17; NWP207 Saturday Night Live: Bill Hader NWP64; Michaela Watkins NWP166; Will Forte NWP252 Save Me: Alexa Junge NWP42 Saving Mr. Banks (movie): Kelly Marcel NWP118 Scandal: Dan Bucatinsky NWP112, NWP132; Joshua Malina NWP113 Scary Movie: Marlon Wayans NWP70 School of Rock: '''Corinne Marshall NWP222 '''Scorpion: Nick Santora NWP168 Scream: Heath Corson NWP233; Kevin Williamson NWP243, NWP253 Scrubs: Bill Lawrence NWP36; Neil Goldman NWP40, Kevin Biegel NWP112; Jonathan Groff NWP135 Sea of Trees: Chris Sparling NWP196 Sealab 2021: Matt Thompson, Casey Willis, and Adam Reed - NWP179 Secret Circle: Richard Hatem NWP36; Andrew Miller NWP42, NWP44, NWP67, NWP120; Kevin Williamson NWP253 Seinfeld: Fred Stoller NWP60 Sesame Street: '''Joey Mazzarino, John Weidman, Christine Ferraro, Belinda Ward & Molly Boylan. Also Lara McLean, Connie Peterson & Rollie Krewson NWP114 '''Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll: Denis Leary, Elaine Hendrix, Bobby Kelly, Elizabeth Gillies & John Ales NWP205 Shameless: Davey Holmes NWP103 Shannara Chronicles: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar NWP233 Sheltered: Jesse Peyronel NWP233 Showrunners (documentary): Ryan Patrick McGuffey, Des Doyle & Tara Bennett NWP164 ''Silver Screen Fiend: Patton Oswalt NWP173 '''Sirens:' Bob Fisher and Kevin Bigley NWP175 Sleepy Hollow: Phillip Iscove NWP130, NWP229; Jose Molina NWP139, NWP207 Smallville: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar NWP233 Son on the Beach: Joe Port and Joe Wiseman NWP78 Sons of Anarchy: Kurt Sutter NWP123 South Park: Bill Hader NWP64 Southland: Cheo Hodari Coker NWP43 Space Station 76: '''Jack Plotnick and Billy Brooks NWP194 '''Spartacus: Steven S. DeKnight NWP13, NWP183; Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon NWP31 Speed (movie): '''Graham Yost NWP41, NWP92 '''SpongeBob SquarePants: Kent Osborne NWP65 Spooks / MI-5: '''Neil Cross NWP203 '''Sports Night: Thomas Schlamme NWP224 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Naren Shankar NWP16; Rene Echevarria and Naren Shankar NWP139 Star Trek: Enterprise: Brannon Braga NWP198 Star Trek: The Next Generation: '''Rene Echevarria and Naren Shankar NWP139; Brannon Braga NWP198 '''Star Trek: Voyager: '''Brannon Braga NWP198 '''Star Wars: Rebels: Steve Melching NWP207 Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Steve Melching NWP207 Suffragette: Abi Morgan NWP232 Suits: Lilla Zuckerman & Nora Zuckerman NWP250 Super Dinosaur: Robert Kirkman NWP72 Super Troopers (film): Kevin Heffernan & Steve Lemme NWP99 Supergirl (comic): Peter David NWP64 Supernatural: Ben Edlund NWP8, NWP50; Ben Acker NWP20; Adam Glass NWP25; Jenny Klein NWP211 Surviving Jack: Justin Halpern and Patrick Schumacker NWP125; Corinne Marshall NWP222 Survivor: Jeff Probst NWP248 Swamp Thing (comic): Len Wein NWP46, NWP73 Switched at Birth: Paul Stupin NWP243 Teachers: Jay Martel, Ian Roberts, Katie O'Brien, Caitlin Barlow, Katy Colloton, Cate Freedman, Kate Lambert & Kathryn Renee Thomas NWP215 Teen Titans: Adam Beechen NWP73, NWP220 Teen Wolf: Jeff Davis NWP50 Telenovela: Laura Valdivia NWP235 Terms of Endearment (movie): James L. Brooks NWP210 Terra Nova: Jose Molina NWP21, NWP50; Craig Silverstein NWP26; Paul Grellong NWP33; Terry Matalas and Travis Fickett NWP131; Jose Molina and Rene Echevarria NWP139; Brannon Braga NWP198 Terriers: Phoef Sutton NWP12; Angela Kang NWP23 That '70s Show: Kristin Newman NWP247 That Girl: James L. Brooks NWP210 The 100: Kim Shumway NWP169; Aaron Ginsburg NWP171, NWP211; Elizabeth Craft NWP183; Jason Rothenberg NWP225 The 6th Gun: Ryan Condal NWP84 The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.: '''Carlton Cuse NWP148 '''The Americans: Thomas Schlamme NWP224 The Andy Griffith Show: James L. Brooks NWP210 The Asset: '''Josh Friedman NWP42 '''The Big Bang Theory: John Ross Bowie NWP68; Bill Prady NWP77; Tim Doyle NWP112; Steve Holland NWP207 The Big C: Jenny Bicks NWP243 The Big Short (movie): Charles Randolph NWP244 The Book of Right and Wrong: Matt Debenham NWP62 The Boxtrolls: Adam Pava NWP191 The Brink: Kim Benabib and Roberto Benabib NWP229 The Cabin in the Woods (movie): Drew Goddard NWP183 The Cell (movie): Mark Protosevich NWP117 The Chronicles of Narnia (movie): Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely NWP137 The Colbert Report: Opus Moreschi, Eric Drysdale, Nate Charny, Michael Brumm, Meredith Scardino & Aaron Cohen NWP115 The Comedians: Ben Wexler NWP187, NWP235 The Crazy Ones: Adam Chase NWP177 The Daily Show: Charlie Grandy NWP60; Eric Drysdale NWP115; John Hodgman NWP173 The Dark Knight (movie): Jonathan Nolan NWP140, NWP159 The Detectives: Steven Knight NWP219 The Dinner Party Download (podcast/radio show): Rico Gagliano NWP237 The Egyptologist: Arthur Phillips NWP105 The Event: David Schulner NWP6 The Finder: Aaron Ginsburg and Wade McIntyre NWP3, NWP20; Hart Hanson NWP21; Aaron Ginsburg NWP68, NWP120 The Flash: Gabrielle Stanton NWP207 The Following: '''Kevin Williamson NWP243, NWP253 '''The Gates: Richard Hatem NWP110 The Goldbergs: Adam F. Goldberg NWP85 The Good Guys: Aaron Ginsburg and Wade McIntyre NWP3, NWP20; Aaron Ginsburg NWP68, NWP120, NWP171; Jenny Wade Comics 15 The Grinder: Ben Wexler NWP235 The Guest (movie): Simon Barrett NWP158 The Hangover 2 (movie): Craig Mazin NWP136 The Inbetweeners: Iain Morris NWP60 The Jeffersons: Norman Lear NWP221 The Jerk (movie): Carl Gottlieb NWP102 The Killing: Veena Sud NWP4; Eliza Clark NWP31; Dawn Prestwich and Nicole Yorkin NWP130 The Knick: Michael Begler and Jack Amiel NWP226 The L Word: Ilene Chaiken NWP178 The LA Complex: Martin Gero NWP65 The Last Man on Earth: Will Forte, Andy Bobrow, Tim McAuliffe, Erica Rivinoja, Erik Durbin, Matt Marshall, Kira Kalush, Dave Noel & John Solomon NWP252 The Late Show with David Letterman: Caissie St. Onge NWP62; Donick Cary NWP77 The Leftovers: Damon Lindelof, Mimi Leder, Ann Dowd, Chris Eccleston & Carrie Coon NWP218; Damon Lindelof NWP223 The Legend of Korra (animated series): Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino NWP154 The Life of David Gale (movie): Charles Randolph NWP244 The Lizzie Bennet Diaries: Bernie Su, Margaret Dunlap, Rachel Kiley, Kate Rorick & Jay Bushman NWP96 The Lying Game: Bob Levy NWP51 The Man in the High Castle: Frank Spotnitz NWP231 The Mary Tyler Moore Show: James L. Brooks NWP210 The Michael J. Fox Show: Ben Wexler NWP187 The Middle Man: Javier Grillo-Marxuach NWP3, NWP45, NWP139, NWP207 The Mindy Project: Rob Schrab NWP107 The Muppets: Nell Scovell NWP237; Kristin Newman NWP247 The Muppets Wizard of Oz (movie): Adam F. Goldberg NWP85 The Neighbors: Kristin Newman NWP247 The New Normal: Max Winkler NWP80 The Newsroom: Gideon Yago NWP80 The OC: JJ Philbin NWP93; Erica Messer NWP165; Leila Gerstein NWP172 The Office: BJ Novak NWP69; Greg Daniels NWP94, NWP100 The Onion (website): Joe Randazzo NWP62 The Originals: Julie Plec NWP105, NWP243, NWP253; Michael Narducci NWP207 The Pacific: Graham Yost NWP41, NWP92 The People vs. Larry Flynt: Scott Alexander & Larry Karaszewski NWP254 The Playboy Club: Chad Hodge NWP193 The Regular Show: JG Quintel NWP103 The Riches: Dmitry Lipkin NWP110, NWP112 The Shield: Shawn Ryan NWP43; Chic Eglee NWP44; Kurt Sutter NWP123; Evan Bleiweiss NWP222 The Signal (movie): Will Eubank NWP144 The Simpsons: Dana Gould NWP29, NWP44; Matt Selman NWP33; Ken Levine NWP36; Tim Long NWP39; James L. Brooks NWP210; James L. Brooks, Al Jean, Matt Selman & David Silverman NWP214; Mike Scully NWP250 The Sopranos: Terence Winter NWP150 The Strain: Carlton Cuse NWP93, NWP100, NWP148, NWP239 The Thrilling Adventure Hour: '''Ben Acker NWP20; Paul F. Tompkins NWP102; Craig Cackowski, Mark Gagliardi, and Hal Lublin NWP142; Hal Lublin and Mark Gagliardi Comics 78 '''The Tick: Ben Edlund NWP8, NWP50, NWP211; Liz Vassey NWP132 The Torkelsons: Michael Jacobs NWP111 The Tragedy of Arthur: Arthur Phillips NWP98 The Trouble with Normal: Victor Fresco NWP61 The Unit: Emily Halpern NWP80 The United States of Tara: Alexa Junge NWP5, NWP177; Patton Oswalt NWP173 The Unusuals: '''Noah Hawley NWP47, NWP53, NWP145 '''The Walking Dead: '''Glen Mazzara NWP14; Angela Kang NWP23; Glen Mazzara, Scott Gimple & Angela Kang NWP38; Chic Eglee NWP44; Robert Kirkman NWP72 '''The Wayans Bros.: Marlon Wayans NWP70 The Weird Al Show: Mark O'Keefe NWP95 The West Wing: Lauren Hissrich NWP61; Thomas Schlamme NWP224 The X-Files: Vince Gilligan NWP30; Steven Maeda NWP135; Chris Carter NWP204; Frank Spotnitz NWP231 Thief of Thieves (comic): James Asmus NWP63; Robert Kirkman NWP72 Thirtysomething: Winnie Holzman NWP33; Peter Horton NWP186 This Is Where I Leave You: '''Jonathan Tropper NWP181 '''Thor: The Dark World (movie): Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely NWP137 Torchwood: Jane Espenson NWP1, NWP7 Traffic Light: Bob Fisher NWP175 Transformers: Robots in Disguise: Adam Beechen NWP220 Tremors: Andrew Miller NWP235 Trophy Wife: Emily Halpern NWP149; Michaela Watkins NWP166 Trust Me (movie): Clark Gregg NWP132 Tyrant: David Fury NWP183 Un-REAL: Marti Noxon NWP183; Sarah Shapiro NWP184; Sarah Shapiro and Marti Noxon NWP229 Undeclared: Jenni Konner NWP170 Under the Dome: Neal Baer NWP151; Adam Stein NWP201 V: Cathryn Humphris NWP2, NWP67; Charles Murray NWP22 Vampire Diaries: Liz Craft and Sarah Fain NWP23; Julie Plec NWP28, NWP105, NWP243, NWP253; Jose Molina NWP50; Bob Levy, Julie Plec NWP51; Elizabeth Craft NWP183; Michael Narducci NWP207; Kevin Williamson NWP253 Veep: Matt Walsh NWP134; Craig Cackowski NWP142 Veronica Mars: Rob Thomas NWP11, NWP243; Rob Thomas and Chris Lowell NWP104; Diane Ruggiero NWP184, NWP189 Voltron Force: Adam Beechen NWP73, NWP220 Wall Street: Allan Loeb NWP12 Warehouse 13: Drew Z. Greenberg NWP1, NWP183; Deric Hughes and Benjamin Raab NWP126; Nell Scovell NWP174 Wayward Pines: '''Chad Hodge NWP193 '''Web Therapy: Dan Bucatinsky NWP112, NWP132 Weeds: Stephen Falk NWP62; Roberto Benabib NWP229 Weird Loners: Laura Valdivia NWP222 Welcome to Night Vale (podcast): Joseph Fink, Jeffrey Cranor, Cecil Baldwin, Mara Wilson & Rollie Krewson NWP116 Welcome to the Captain: John Hamburg White Collar: Jeff Eastin NWP61; Joe Henderson NWP125; Jeff King Comics 73 Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Steven Knight NWP219 Will & Grace: Jeff Greenstein NWP2, NWP7, NWP28, NWP58, NWP121, NWP229 Wings: Ken Levine NWP36 Wired magazine: Adam Rogers NWP24 Wolf of Wall Street (movie): Terence Winter NWP150 Wolverine (comic): Len Wein NWP46, NWP73 Wonderfalls: Bryan Fuller NWP129, NWP200 World War Z 2: ''' Steven Knight NWP219 '''X-Factor (comic): Peter David NWP64 X-Men: First Class (movie): '''Ashley Miller Comics 16, Comics 17, NWP118 '''Young Adult: Jason Reitman NWP227 Young Justice: Jason Spisak NWP220 Younger: Sutton Foster NWP215 You're Next (movie): Simon Barrett NWP158 You're the Worst: Stephen Falk, Aya Cash, Chris Geere, Desmin Borges & Kether Donohue NWP205; Stephen Falk NWP229 Z Nation: Craig Engler NWP233 Zoo: Joshua Applebaum NWP201 Zoolander (movie): John Hamburg NWP128